The most common type of genetic variation is single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP), which may include polymorphism in both DNA and RNA a position at which two or more alternative bases occur at appreciable frequency in the people population (>1%). Base variations with the frequency<1% are called point mutations. For example, two DNA fragments in the same gene of two individuals may contain a difference (e.g., AAGTACCTA to AAGTGCCTA) in a single nucleotide to form a single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP). Typically, there exist many single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) positions (about 1/1000th chance in whole genome) in a creature's genome. As a result, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) and point mutations represent the largest source of diversity in the genome of organisms, for example, a human.
Most single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP) and point mutations are not responsible for a disease state. Instead, they serve as biological markers for locating a disease on the human genome map because they are usually located near a gene associated with a certain disease. However, many mutations have been directly linked to human disease and genetic disorder including, for example, Factor V Leiden mutations, hereditary haemochromatosis gene mutations, cystic fibrosis mutations, Tay-Sachs disease mutations, and human chemokine receptor mutations. As a result, detection of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) and similar mutations are of great importance to clinical activities, human health, and control of genetic disease.
Neutral variations are important, for example, because they can provide guideposts in the preparation of detailed maps of the human genome, patient targeted drug prescription, and identify genes responsible for complex disorder. Moreover, since genetic mutation of other species (e.g., bacteria, viruses, etc.) can also be regarded as a type of single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP), the detection of single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) can also be used to diagnosis the drug resistance, phenotype/genotype, variants and other information of microorganisms that may be useful in clinical, biological, industrial, and other applications.
There are several methods for detecting single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) and mutations. However, most of the methods are not suitable to be adapted to the platform of automated high-throughput assays or to multiplex screening.